


Pokemon Damsels in Distress Collection

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Gag, Beaches, Bikinis, Bondage, Boxing Bag, Cocoon, Cocooned, Coiled, Coiledbondage, Dom/sub, Duct Tape, F/F, F/M, Gagged with Bikini, Gags, Gen, Glasses, Hung upside down bondage, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Mummified, Punching bag bondage, Rope Bondage, Self-Bondage, Snake coil, Suspension, Sweat, Tape gagged, Tied to Chair, Trophy collection, Vibrators, Web Bondage, Webbing, gagged, hostage, prisoner, straightjacket, tape bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: A collection of Pokemon damsels in Distress~
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, Sirnight | Gardevoir/Brimuon | Hatterene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Marnies Webbed Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor didnt expect to See His Girlfriend Marnie in such a position when He visited Her

Victor didnt expect to see His Girlfriend Marnie in such a position when He visited Her.

Victor walked along the neon lit streets of Spikemuth. Repeating the address His girlfriend gave Him in His head. 

This would be His first visit. They only started officialy being boyfriend and girlfriend last week. He didnt know what to expect.

They've never had a formal visit with each other. This would just be a normal visit Victor thought.

He found her house. It was nothing special, No different to the other houses and apartments in Spikemuth.

Victor knocked on the door.

Silence.

Odd.

Victor knocked again.

He thought He heard what sounded like a Shout

"Marnie?" He asked speaking to the door.

Piers Her brother was out For a concert of sorts. So Marnie was home alone to His knowledge.

"Should I walk in?" He pondered. It would be a little rude.

Screw it.

He opened the door, As He did He heard Marnie from upstairs shout

"Victor Run!" 

"What!?" He asked confused as he looked around the Pretty spacious Living room.

He thought He could hear a pitter patter sort of sound 

"Marnie!" He shouted as He walked forward.

But as He did he tripped over something: a tripwire!

But it was a trip wire of web? It was very strong regardless as victor fell to the floor on His chest. Just missing the bottom step of the stairs.

As he did something dropped onto his back. It was an Ariados!

Victor had no clue of what type of pokemon the Spider was. It wasnt from Galar thats for sure. 

"Agh! G-get off!" He shouted as the pokemon quickly rushed to his feet and Produced web around his ankles. It was quick with its legs and wrapped a sheet of webbing around his feet.

Victor didnt bring any pokemon. He thought it would be a day of peace and relaxation.

If He did His Cinderace would curb stomp this bug.

Victor tried to stand but found it difficult from the Ariados's Efforts

The Ariados then attached a web and pulled victor by his feet across the ground. He was being dragged around the floor on his stomach.

The Ariados ran around the living room frantically as He dragged victor into furniture and walls.

Despite being a Small bug pokemon. It was strong enough to yank Victors Limp body around.

With Victor dazed the pokemon scuttled up the stairs. Victor followed against his will. His head knocking off each step with a thud making him even more dazed.

At the top of the stairs. The Ariados then dragged him into a room.

Victor looked up to see a guy and a woman in matching uniforms looking smug. Marnie sat on a bed but she was wrapped up in a cocoon. Her Cute Petite body was wrapped in webbing except for Her head.

"M-marnie!?" He said in confusion as the Ariados released the web strand.

"Ah Good to be joining us Champion!" The woman said.

"I tried to warn you!" Marnie said flustered.

"Whats going ONN!" He was interrupted by the ariados picking him Up and putting Him on its back as it started to spin Him around. Wrapping his body in webbing

He was powerless as the webbing made its way to his arms and they were wrapped.

The spider stopped as it was finished its handy work.

Victor was so dizzy as he tried to gain vision again. He couldnt move his body at all really. His arms were crossed.

Just like Marnie. His body was completely wrapped in Sticky and strong webbing as He was placed on the floor. Squirming very lightly.

The man and woman grabbed Victor by his feet and shoulders and flung him onto the bed next to Marnie.

Both victor and Marnie squirmed and wriggled to the captors amusement.

The man clicked his fingers as the ariados got back to work.

It started with Victor as It attached another web to his feet. It crawled up the ceiling and then affixed the webbing, pulling him up, Leaving Victor hanging in the air. His head inches from the floor.

"Why... Whats goi..." Victor said confused as to why he was Webbed like this, Was the Ariados gonna eat them!?

He looked around. Guess this was Marnies room. Not the way he wanted to be greeted to it.

He only noticed now that Marnies small partner Morpeko was webbed against the wall. It looked sad.

"Are you alright?" Marnie asked concerned.

"Ummm Yeah?" He said hesitantly

"Wow, Didnt think kidnapping the champion would be this easy!" The Man said

"Kidnap?" Victor asked Worriedly

"Yeah, The boss wants the champion of Galar"

"Why?" He asked speaking to Her upside down.

"Bosses business" She said diregarding the question. Only now did Victor notice the big 'R' Logo on there Chests

Victor looked to see the Ariados hanging marnie beside Him in the same way it did to Him

"Maybe we'll get Extra credit for a gym leader too!" The man said

"No! Dont take Her! Just take Me!" Victor said.

"Just leave Her BehAAAGH!" he was silenced by a Shot of web directly into His mouth.

He looked like He would vomit. But was interrupted by Ariados shooting another web shot at his now closed mouth. Gagging him.

It then climbed on The ceiling and onto marnie. It popped a ball of web into Her mouth. Gagging Her too.

"Mmmph!"

"Mmmm-mmm!" 

They both Moaned muffled

"Again, Cant believe how easy this was!" The man said gleeful

"Yeah right, A payrise is headed our way!"

"What a great plan, it worked flawlessly!"

"I know! Lure the champion in with His Girlfriend, Genius!" 

They laughed

Victor was pleading. His efforts were fruitless but he begged to leave Marnie alone.

"Recon our transport and tell them we were successful" The woman said

"Got it" the guy said pulling out a phone as he and the woman walked out of the room

Both had nervous faces as they struggled. The sticky webbing clung to there clothing and bodys. There arms forcibly crossed almost like a straight jacket.

They hung in the air staring down at the Ariados.

Victor tried to swing himself. Whilst marnie tried to stretch and twist Her body. Both trying any idea to free themselves

The Ariados didnt like that as it climbed onto there bodies one by one and fastened Webbing around there necks and attatched it to the floor.

Now they could barely move an inch

They just hung lifelessly. Worried and Nervous. Hoping for a rescue.


	2. Biancas Tight Turmoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca Should be Careful in Chargestone Cave! There are a lot of rude pokemon about.

Bianca Should have been more careful in Chargestone cave. A lot more Careful! There are tons of rude Pokemon.

Bianca wandered around the Chargestone cave in awe. It was just like the first time She visited a while ago. But this time She was here to assist the Proffesor.

The curvy ditzy young lady spinned slightly taking in the scenery.

The echoing sound of electricity, The pretty blue lights, The floating crystals. This place sure was unique.

Bianca knelt down to see the ferroseeds. Spinning and drilling themselves through the stone. 

She fumbled for Her pokedex with the intent of scanning them for some new imformation.

She saw a variety of pokemon walking around. None were provoked so none wanted to battle. She saw a Drilbur get near a little Hole of sorts. Then quickly burrow away.

Bianca was curious about the small entrance. It wasnt there the first time She visited the cave. She walked over and knelt down. Peering in the little Crawl space. 

It was a Natural cave entrance. But very narrow. A person would have to crawl very close to the ground to get through. Perhaps pokemon dug into there.

She thought of having a look. Buuuut Her hips would fail Her. So She decided against it.

She was about to stand but she thought She saw movement in the little hole. A pokemon? She stayed grounded as She eagerly adjusted Her glasses and aimed Her pokedex.

Of Course its a Pokemon! Perhaps a rare one in this unidentified habitat. 

She waited... and waited... and waited. The pokemon didnt move.

She pointed Her pokedex down but as She did. Something was shot at Her eyes!

"Ahhh!" She squealed. She stood up in a panic as she dropped Her Pokedex. Blinded She fumbled around with Her hands out trying to feel a wall to support Herself. She could of taken Her glasses off. But She didnt.

Unbeknownst to Her. A Joltik shot webbing at Her.

She tried to unblind Herself. She was succesfull as She ripped the sticky substance off Her face and Glasses.

"Oh my!" She said out loud. Webbing? It must have been a Spider Pokemon. Joltiks reside in Chargestone cave, It must have been a Joltik She thought.

Speaking of Joltik. She heard a low hissing from the hole.

"Huh?" She said as She looked at the hole. Multiple Joltiks were emerging.

They looked angry. But why? She thought.

But then it struck Her. This was there territory. Wild pokemon were VERY territorial And She was trying to invade it. She was in the wrong here.

"Oh my mistake, I didnt know you like being left alone!" She said kindly with a smile.

The tiny pokemon emerged from the space. 23 of them crawled out. Lightly hissing.

Bianca couldnt help but Snag a Scan of Her pokedex as She eagerly picked it back up. Perhaps She could learn some new knowledge!

"JOLTIK THE ATTATCHING POKEMON" The robotic voice read out.

The Pokedex was interrupted By 3 joltik shooting webbing and pulling it straight from Biancas hands. It bounced off the wall. Luckily it didnt smash nor crack. They were durable devices.

"Hey! That wasnt very nice!" Bianca said hands on Her wide hips.

The Joltik army responded with all of them shooting thin web strands out of there backsides. They were all aimed at Bianca.

They landed on Her knees, Ankles, Feet, Chest, Breasts, Shoulders, Arms and face

With the power of team work She went Timber. 

"Ouch!" She retorted as the pokemon scurried toward Her quickly. Her green hat fell off Her head as She fell.

The Tiny spiders started crawling over Her and all around Her body. Bianca shivered as She felt there little feet crawling over Her.

She tried to reach for Her bag. Time for a Pokemon battle!

She reached for the bag but it was just out of Her fingertips. A few Joltiks pulled it away anyway.

She cringed as She tried to shake the pokemon off Her but they were Stuck to Her. 

She was confused as She felt Herself being lifted up lightly. Her arms were being crossed. The Pokemon on Her back all started running around Her body producing Web from there rears.

A group of Joltik Picked Her up. They were tiny but with Multiple they managed to heave Her up. Whilst the Joltiks on Her back were producing thick webbing around Her body as they orbited Her form. The pokemon were Fast! They all ran around Her body tying Her up.

"What are You doing? Please stop!" Bianca asked nicely.

But the pokremon didnt listen as they finished wrapping Her Up.

Bianca wiggled Her form. She couldnt move very well. Her entire body minus Her feet and head were webbed up.

The Joltiks placed Her down and turned Her on Her back.

Bianca groaned and struggled against the web.

The cocoon was cosy in a weird way but uncomfortable at the same time. She looked to Her bag to see a few joltiks snacking on Her berry pocket.

"Hey! Thats not yours!" She said pouting.

Only now did Bianca remember fully what the Pokedex said.

"Joltik are Extremely territorial and Some are known to travel in packs. Usually under the lead of Galvantulas. If threatened they could try and encase there target in webbing" 

It was Something along those lines. 

"Please let me go. Im sorry!" She said. But She was speaking to multiple brick walls as the Joltiks ignored Her.

The Joltilks looked to the hole and back at Her. Then they moved to her Feet. They latched webbing onto her Shoes and started to pull Her.

Bianca looked up to see She was getting pulled near the hole.

"Where are we going? I wont fit in there!" She said alarmed.

They didnt care as they crawled in dragging Bianca along with them. Some Joltiks hung back by Her head

Her feet and legs were just able to fit in. But the Joltiks were stopped. They looked back confused. 

Biancas Hips were too wide to squeeze into the extremly tight hole. So the Joltiks pulled and pulled and finally She popped through.

Bianca had to keep Her head down as She was pulled along the claustraphobic cave

But after a few seconds the cave opened up to a large open area. There were Blue electrified crystals lighting up the cave. She saw multiple Webs around the cave too.

There were Hundreds and hundreds of Joltiks and a few Galvantulas Crawling around on the ground, Walls and webs. They all looked at what the young Joltiks caught

"Wowwww...!" She said in shock. How could a place like this be undiscovered!

"How proud would the professor be if i Recorded this place!" She said talking to Herself. Her ditzyness clouding Herself from the peril She was facing!

The Joltiks released there Thread strands as they presented Bianca to a Galvantula. It was Bigger than the rest. An Alpha perhaps?

Bianca looked up at the Tarantula. The Joltiks were kind of cute. Galvantula was not.

It approached Bianca it Grabbed Her using two of its legs as it started to wrap Her in More Webbing. Spinning Her body around and around

"Woah, Woah, Woah!" She said dizzily as She was now Extra tied up.

She was in a Web cocoon. Her feet now covered as Her body had been wrapped. Her curves still showed a little through the webbing.

Weird... Galvantulas Usually used electric webbing.

She had No chance of escape on Her own.

"Please Mister spider. May i please Leave?" She asked

It didnt look at Her as it moved to a wall and crawled up it. It held Bianca tightly with its Fuzzy legs.

Bianca almost screamed as She noticed how high up the Galvantula was taking her. But She only let out a weak whimper.

The galvantula proceeded to climb onto the ceiling of the cave.

The Galvantula was in the center of the cave as it applied webbing to Biancas Ankles and Feet.

With one Foot it tested to see if it would hold. 

It held bianca hanging as She screamed and squealed. She was so high up and She hated heights!

It must of been 80 feet off the ground.

But it did the trick. It attached the webbing to the ceiling and rappeled Her down. She was upside down.

"Help! HELP!!" She cried out. Her words echoed lighly.

The Galvantula lowered Her enough so she was half way to the floor and halfway to the ceiling

"PLEASE, Put me down!" She begged as the Galvantula crawled down the thread carefully. It stopped by Her body.

"Please Mr spider. I can give you berries from my bag if you Let me Do-MMmnenmm!" She was silenced by its webbing being applied to Her mouth. The Galvantula was probably tired of hearing 'Please' 

"Mmm, Hhmmfmmm, Mnphph!" Her words were just gibberish nonsense.

She trembled slightly as She looked at the floor. It was a big drop

The galvantula attatched multible web lines to Her body to keep Her secure.

The spider accidently knocked off Her glasses. They dropped on the floor the lens smashing.

Bianca squinted Her eyes trying to see. But it was pretty useless.

She saw the faint shape of the Galvantula crawling up the web line to the ceiling.

Bianca hung lifelessly. Her begs for Help were muffled. The tight webbing restrained Her body. She had absolutely no chance of escape except for outside interference.

"Why did they Capture Me?" She wondered. Was this Her punishment for tresspassing?

Or... Was the Galvantula saving a meal?

The Pokedex Reads: 

"They employ an electrically charged web to trap their prey. While it is immobilized by shock, they leisurely consume it"

Perhaps the Galvantula wanted a snack saved for later and when It was hungry. It would wrap Her in a paralysing web. Effectively putting Her to sleep as it dug in.

Who knows perhaps that wasnt Its plan. But Bianca didnt know either way. She needed to be saved. The pokemon continued there day not acknowledging Bianca.

Bianca cried a little, Begging, Praying to Arceus for Help.

(I Hope you enjoyed This, Bianca is one of my Favourite characters, I wish there was a lot more uh... Art of Her. Shes Great. Anyways thanks for Reading~)


	3. Bug Beats Psychic (Gardevoir and Hatterene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatterene will come to know why Gardevoir hates Bug types.

(Some Gardevoir and Hatterene Action today folks~)

The regal Gardevoir slowly wandered. 

She was heading toward the familiar small pond.

She arrived. Silence. It was so serene and beautiful.

She kneeled down staring into the Mirror like water. She Cupped the fresh water and brung it to her mouth.

She sensed a prescence across the pond. She looked to see a small grubbin. Looking for a drink itself.

It looked up to see Gardevoir. She shot a stern glance at it. It scurried off as fast as a small insect could.

Good. She Hated Bug pokemon.

She continued to quench Her slight thirst. Satisfied She got up and slowly walked back to Her habitat. 

The pond She visited was a very Clear part of the Slumbering Weald. She liked to reside in the More foggy areas. 

Perfect for Her. Other pokemon were blinded by the fog. But she could tell exactly where they were.

The Gardevoir looked the same as most Gardevoirs. This one had large natural Double D breasts and something of a bubble butt.

She saw the fog building as She walked. But as She neared closer She slowed and then stopped.

Silence.

She sensed a threat.

She felt an urge.

She used Psychic on a specific tree. It snapped like a small twig.

An Ariados fell from the tree.

Her least favourite bug Pokemon.

It scuttled on the floor in a panic. Ariados were a lot dumber than pokemon like Gardevoir. Gardevoir were even more intelligent than humans afterall.

Then She raised Her arms to another tree.

Again an Ariados dropped.

This time She attacked the Ariados directly using another Psychic on it.

She knocked it out immediatly. Its eyes for spirals

She looked around Her. Primed for another attack.

She was right in Her predictions it was an ambush!

The Group of Ariados dropped from the trees along with the first Ariados.

They circled Her as She blasted another one.

Again She knocked it silly as it laid on the floor

2 down, 5 to go.

The remaining 5 ran around in her circles. She tried to lock focus on one but it was difficult with them all running around.

Then one finally attacked Her from behind with String shot. It caught Her lower half of Her dress.

She tried to yank it off Her. But it was sticky as Her hand got stuck to it.

The numbers game ganged up on the poor Girl. Another Ariados stopped and shot its webbing at Her chest.

Another shot Her head.

Another shot Her legs.

Her arms were pinned to Her sides as She struggled to pull them out. Her mouth was covered with webbing And her silky smooth legs were binded together too.

She stood struggling as all the Ariados spat continuous webbing at Her. 

Her arms were at Her side. She couldnt activate her Psychic or Moonblast.

There was only one hope now. She tried to send a distress signal. Maybe Gallade or Hatterene could come and save Her!

She closed Her eyes and tried to tramsit a signal for any fellow psychics to hear.

"Help Me! Please Ariados are attacking Me!"

An Ariados then jamp on Her pushing Her over. 3 other Ariados jamp on Her Too.

After a scuffle. The Ariados crawled off Her. Her body was Cocooned by there webbing. Feet, Legs, Waist, Chest, Shoulders and neck were fully restrained along with a web gag. She was completely Stuck in there webbing. Her head was on show still though.

So much for that superior intelligence.

She was furious! To be beaten by puny bugs like this!

She struggled. Her grunts and groans muffled by the webbing over Her mouth.

She saw one Ariados attach extra webbing to Her foot as it started dragging Her.

She tried to stop Them but it was hopeless. She looked back to see Her home getting further and further away.

She angrily groaned into the web gag.

The Gardevoir was taken to a remote cave. She was pulled in as She looked to see other Ariados and there pre evolutions Spinaraks. 

It wasnt a very deep cave. Infact She could see the end of the cave from the entrance.

Webs were strown about the place as She saw eggs probably containing baby Spinaraks.

They brung Her to the end of the cave. The Ariados detached the line of webbing pulling Her. And attached webbing to her Shoulders as it crawled up the wall and attatched the webbing to the ceiling. It then crawled on Her and Webbed Her lovely feet again as it Attached the web to the floor.

She was now suspended in mid air.

"Mmm, Nnmphmmm, Mnnnphhhn!" She angrily said muffled.

The Ariados just turned around and left Her.

She struggled and squirmed as She failed to speak.

What was She? There trophy!?

She was furious as She wiggled and squirmed as good as She could.

Well...Hopefully someone heard Her signal.

A few hours passed. A Hatterene was wandering around the slumbering weald

"Where was Gardevoir?" She thought. She wasnt around for food.

The small witch floated lightly off the ground thinking of where Her friend could be.

She came across a few trees. They were ripped apart. The bushes and greenery around the area was also destroyed

"Huh..." She said quietly feeling the tree with Her hand. Not Her actual hands. The hand on Her hat.

Hatterenes Body was concealed by Her hair. She looked a good 6'3 but in reality Her actual body was a short 4'11. She still had curves though which She flaunted through Her hair.

Gardevoir was still hanging around. She was getting a little sleepy. The Ariadoas and Spinaraks never harmed Her. But She couldnt sleep comfortably feeling so vulnerable.

Her eyelids were heavy. Then shot up. Eyelids went heavy again...

But then Gardevoirs head shot up. She could sense a Psychic type around.

She closed Her eyes.

"...Help!" She said weakly telepathically.

Hatterene heard the voice in Her head.

"Grace?" Hatterene said telepathically too

"Harley! Please help! Ariados have captured me. Im in there cave" 

"What? Im coming!" She said without uttering a word.

She floated along as fast as She could to a small cave.

She could hear Gardevoir more clearly. She must be in there.

She got to the cave entrance. She squinted Her pixie eyes.

"Grace!" She said actually speaking this time though. She could see Her friend webbed up at the end of the cave. But no Spiders.

"Its a trap!" Gardevoir spoke telepathically.

It was too late as Hatterene had floated into the cave deep enough for the Ariados and Spinarak to attack!

An ariados landed behind Her and webbed Her hat hand

"L-let go!" She said as She tried to fire Her own psychic off.

But alas. The spiders overwhelmed Her.

Gardevoir tried with all Her might to attack. But Her powers were failing. Her chance of escape was being webbed up.

The Ariados webbed Hatterene up just like Gardevoir. Cocooning Her. Her head and Hat were the only things unwebbed. She wasnt floating as She stood. 

She couldnt attack either as Ariados nudged her and forced Her forward before pushing Her to the ground and pulling Her closer to Her friend.

Gardevoir looked in horror as Hatterened was suspended Beside Her.

"Mmmnph!"  
"Mnnmlphmm!" 

They both moaned.

The Ariados and Spinaraks laughed and giggled as they went on with there day.

Both Hatterene and Gardevoir squirmed. There curvy bodys showing through there web prisons.

The spiders added another trophy to there collection.

Now Hatterene knew why Gardevoir hated Bugs.


	4. Champions Business Has its Cons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia is in pursuit of Cyrus. But Commander Mars and Jupiter sidetrack Her

(Some Cynthia action Today, I usually do 3rd Person but for this Story i chose to do 1st~)

"Huh? INTRUDER!!" A grunt bellowed.

My heels clicked with each step i took.

"Ill send you to the Cosmos Lady!" The silly haired grunt said.

"I dont have time for your Nonsense. Where is Cyrus?" I say serious. I knew His plan. Its my job to stop Him!

The Grunt threw out a croagunk

"Hmmph Fine. As you wish~" I say with a sly smile as I throw out Togekiss

I blasted through a lot of underlings. They didnt even have any fully evolved pokemon.

My Togekiss hovered beside Me as I stood over a cowering grunt.

"PLEASE! Im sorry!" He laid on the floor in the fetal position

"Pathetic... Tell Me where Cyrus is or I can introduce you to the sand shark pokemon Garchomp!"

I saw Him phsyically shudder on the ground.

"Master Cyrus is Busy at the minute!" I heard. I turned to see two ladys with purple and orange hair. They looked serious.

These two must be Mars and Jupiter.

Ovbiously they were higher up than the others.

"Cyrus is a Maniac-"

"Shut up!" Mars said offended

The Commanders threw out Bronzongs.

"Togekiss Flamethrower!" I order as the Jubilee pokemon blasted fire.

It barely grazed the Bronzong. Just as i figured. Bronzongs are tough pokemon.

"Flash Cannon!" The Commanders said in Unison as Togekiss had to dogde in the extremely cramp room.

But She did as She shot multiple air slashes. I was hoping for flinches.

"Trick Room! Jupiter said.

The Bronzong laid down a trick room. Meaning my Togekiss was Slow and the Bronzong were fast.

"Hmmph" I say as i call back Togekiss and send in Spiritomb.

All 3 of the Pokemon were extremely fast as they shot moves at each other. Spiritomb was using Shadow balls to hit super effectively.

Spiritomb was winning as the two Bronzong looked weakened.

"Rrrgh!" The commanders growled

They both huddled and whispered to each other. They were scheming.

Just then One Bronzong fainted with a dark pulse from Spiritomb and the trick room ended

Jupiter sent out a Golbat. 

Thats Fine. Spiritomb will put it down with a Psychi-

"Hypnosis!" 

The Golbat instead of going for Spiritomb went towards Me.

"No!" I say as i try to look away but it was too late.

I fell to the floor and fell asleep.

I awoke to nothing. Just blackness. I moved my head. I had a bag covering my head.

Did that happen? I remember a Golbat using a hypnosis on me and then nothing!

My body was tied down in what felt like a chair with rope.

"Is She awake?"

"She's Moving" I heard faintly

I felt the sack get ripped off my head.

The lights were blinding as My eyes adjusted.

"Well well well Cynthia~" Jupiter said

"Thats Champion Cynthia to you" I said unamused.

"Who cares. Your our prisoner and we'll call you whatever we want!" Mars said smugly

They stood in front of me. There face face crawling with smugness.

"Why so smug? You had to cheat to beat me"

"A wins a win and Master Cyrus is going to win today!"

He would if i didnt get out of here and stop him.

I struggled against the rope. It was clumsily tied but it was still tight.

"Where is my Pokemon?" I said predicting they disarmed me.

"Huh. Thats odd Mars. Did you just hear that?"

"Yeah. did She say Her Pokemon?" 

They giggled.

"There ours Now!" They said making themselves clear

"Oh please. They will never listen to you"

"We'll make em!" Mars said

I struggle against the rope. The commanders laughed as i did.

These Little brats. If i got my hands on them...

"Struggle all you want. Your too late. Master Cyrus is already on His way to Mt Coronet"

"And we need to catch up with Him. So lets cut this Short"

"Your Boss is a Lunatic. A sick man"

"He is a Genius. He deserves to be a God!" Jupiter said.

"Pfft.." Now it was my turn to laugh as i chuckled lightly.

There smug smiles vanished.

"Alright Enough of this"

Both Mars and jupiter took off one shoe each and took off there socks

Oh no.

"Open wide~" Jupiter said balling up the sock

They both shoved there socks into my mouth. But before i could spit. They put an over the mouth gag over my Face.

They started untieing me from the chair as they stood me up. I was still slightly tied up. My hands and ankles were still rope tied.

They started tying more Rope. Now around my Knees and Arms.

"Get Moving!" One said as they spanked my behind.

It was difficult as i had to take little steps but they walked with me both holding my waist.

They opened a door to a tiny square room.

They then shoved Me in roughly.

"You know for being the Champion you were real easy to capture" Mars said.

They both stood by the door as i looked up at them.

"Master Cyrus Is a Genius and soon you and everyone else will see~" 

These women were brainwashed. How could they possibly believe wiping out the world and restarting is a good idea!? 

"Mmmnpphnn!" I failed to speak a coherent word.

"Whats that? I cant understand~" Mars said with her hand to Her ear

With a last giggle they shut the door. I heard the lock turning.

I laid on the floor on my stomach. The stupid socks in my mouth i wanted to spit them out so bad!

"Ammnmnmn!" I groan as i roll around weakly on the floor.

I couldnt stand. My ankles, Legs, arms and Hands were all bound.

I twisted and turned on the cold floor. I managed to turn onto my back atleast.

There was nothing in the room at all. It was completly empty except for Me.

I needed to get out. I have too!


	5. Sabrina's Little Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina Has an odd Kink. She should have been careful on Who She shared it with

Sabrina opened Her front door and closed it. All without moving a finger.

Oh? Didnt you know? She has the power of telekinesis afterall.

She sighed lightly. She's been looking forward to this all day.

She locked the door. She didnt want anybody to come in to help Her.

She walked into the Kitchen grabbing two rolls of duct tape. She then walked upstairs to Her room.

The room had a queen sized bed right in the center.

She tapped Her chin thinking of how She would do it today.

She telekinetically picked up the two tape rolls that She brought up.

Look. Everybody has THAT Kink. Something that a large majority would find weird.

What was Sabrina's?

The art of Self Bondage.

She stood still and submissive with Her arms by Her side as She wrapped Her chest and arms in duct tape. Then She moved to her ankles. Bounding them tightly.

All with Her mind.

She opened a drawer pulling out a Ballgag. She opened Her mouth as She applied the gag.

There we Go. Now She was all wrapped up nice and cozy~

...

...

...

This... Just wasnt working.

She sighed out Her nose.

Sabrina discovered Her fascination with self bondage a few years back. But after a while the spark falters.

She enjoyed the idea of being a Damsel or Prisoner. But the sensattion She got had faded over time.

The fact that She could so easily escape Her restraints didnt help the fantasy.

She tried a lot of different bondage procedures. None sparked anything anymore.

She took off the tape and gag as She sat on Her bed.

Not to get too explicit but getting tied up Really turned Her on.

A few days passed and Sabrina had an idea. Work was a slog. As She destroyed countless trainers with Her psychic types.

She beat the last trainer foolish to try and Beat Her. She left the Gym and went home pretty excited. You couldnt tell from Her blank expression though.

She got home and went straight to Her room. She dug around for something in particular.

Found it!

It was a small necklace. It was specially made for Her as a child when Her parents discovered Her powers. It would suppress them completly.

She had forgotten about it completely because She never wore it. Her telekinesis wasnt a burden to be hidden.

She put It around Her neck. She didnt feel anything physically.

But as Sabrina tried to open the door and it didnt move an inch. She smiled.

It worked.

Now for the next Step:

She called out Hypno. Out of all Her pokemon She thought He would be best for this.

He looked to His trainer. Confused as to why She was holding a straight jacket.

"Hypno. I would like you to Restrain me with this" She said. 

He seemed confused but agreed. The pokemon was slightly smaller as She handed Him the fancy jacket.

He got to work. Sabrina Put her arms through the sleeves as Hypno secured the straps. She didnt even change out of Her skintight gym outfit.

He then roughly shoved Her to Her knees.

"Yes This is it~" Sabrina said. Aroused by Her inability to escape.

But She was taken out of Her thoughts as She felt Hypno Feeling Her butt.

"Umm.. Hypno?" She asked Confused

Hypno then laid a hard smack on Her trainer.

"Ouch! Hypno!" She said offended.

"What? Dont you like this~?" She heard Hypno speak telepathically.

"Not that!" Sabrina said.

"Master will Like this~" He said as His pendelum started swinging in front of Her.

"I... Will like this" She repeated.

What was going on!? She was submitting to Hypno. Her Psychic powers would have made Her immune but She disabled them.

Of all pokemon. Why did She pick Hypno?

"Hypno... Please Lets stop i dont feel like doing this anymore..." She said getting cold feet. She fought to look away from the pendelum.

"No no no no. Master enjoys this~" She heard.

This time Her struggling against Her restraints were real. She tried to get her Arms loose from the jacket But it was Her own fault She was in this scenario.

Hypno stopped the pendelum as He picked up the ball gag from the dresser. 

"Hypno. No!" She ordered sternly.

"Hush master. You must be quiet~" He said as He applied the gag to Sabrina.

"Hhhghhoo. Lleeff mghf gohhh!" She gagged. Her saliva coating the gag.

To think Her own pokemon who She raised would do this to Her!

She stood up as She wandered to the door. But hypno grabbed Her with both arms.

"No Master. You need to stay~" He said telepathically as He pulled Her to Her bed.

"Master will stay~" Hypno insisted swinging his pendelum again. He grabbed tape and wrapped Her ankles.

"Yefff..." She said agreeing.

Hypno looked to the window. Sabrina had already locked it. She basically made sure the room was inescapable beforehand.

"I will return soon master. You will enjoy it~"

Sabrina nodded whilst laying on Her bed.

Hypno closed the door and locked it telekinetically.

Sabrina blinked rapidly. What the heck did She get Herself into?

She could of gotten Mr mime, Alakazam. But She chose Hypno...

She tried to het off Her bed. She was succesful as She hopped to the door. She tryed to get the handle. Not knowing it was already locked.

She fumbled the handle. The jacket did well in restraining Her. Her arms were crossed and Her hands were covered.

"Hmmmphff!!" She tried to shout for Help but it was pretty pointless.

She slid down the door frame. 

Well this situation was certainly ironic.

She planned on having Hypno tie Her up and Leave Her for an hour. Then He would free Her.

But its clear Hypno has taken charge. 

Her Really cosy straight jacket wasnt feeling too cosy in this situation.

Maybe Hypno was just Roleplaying? Or... Maybe He would take advantage of a tied up Beauty.


	6. All Snug and Cosy (Lillie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillie was right to be wary of pokemon strangers.

Lillie anxiously looked around Her. She lost Nebby again.

Perhaps He went into the Melemele meadow. The rascal liked exploring.

She walked through the clearing.

"Nebby! Nebby please come back!" She pleaded in a half whisper/half shout.

Bad people want Him and He had to be protected.

She took a second to take in Her surroundings. It was... quite pretty.

There were small pokemon peacefully going about there days amongst the flowers

They were all in harmony with each other.

This place was so serene. So beautiful. The trees and there leaves above blocked a bit of the natural light. Giving the meadow this warm lighting.

Lillie stared with wonder. Until a small caterpie came out from a flower patch.

She shivered and closed Her eyes in fright. But the caterpie meant no harm. 

The caterpie nudged a razz berry with its nose lightly toward Her.

She peeked. She saw the caterpies small gesture.

"F-for me?" She asked the bug.

It nodded with a small cry.

"Thank you" She said picking it up. Was it for eating? Of course it was. But was it sanitary? It would be rude to neglect the offer.

She moved it to her mouth and nibbled a tiny bite.

Wow. Just from that tiny bite it was delicious. It was packed with pinkish berry juice. She eagerly ate the full berry.

She looked down to see more pokemon. A weedle, Moreull, Grubbin, Paras, and an Oddly coloured Yellow caterpie.

She only flinched this time from the pokemon.

"H-hello" She said awkwardly waving

The pokemon here were so nice. But sadly Nebby wasnt amongst the crowd.

"Have you seen A small shiny pokemon?" She asked giving a vague description

They looked confused.

"Umm. Small, Floats, Mischieveous?" She tried to describe.

But the pokemon werent paying attention to Her anymore. They were all looking around. They started panicking as they scurried off.

"Oh bother" Well She better continue Her search. 

She took small gentle steps through the flower patch. 

"What was that about?" She thought as She tried to listen for any 'Pews'

Come to think of it. The entire meadow was now silent. All she could hear was Her own footsteps.

Wait. What was that? She stopped mid step. She could hear something coming towards Her but She couldnt see it.

The meadow wasnt silent anymore.

She saw the flowers rustle lightly as it got closer.

The fear of the unknown paralysed Her as She shivered.

It stopped infront of Her. Lillie didnt want to look down at it.

"Hissss...." She heard lightly.

She was frozen as a pokemon rose out the flowers that concealed it. It was a Huge snake! An arbok.

It didnt look very friendly.

She trembled at the Arbok that towered Her. She could tell it was bigger than other Arboks.

"Helllo therrrre..." It said in a drawn out voice. Its eyes staring deep into Hers.

The urge to faint was very high. But Lillie stayed on Her feet.

"..H-ha..he-" Lillie mumbled nervously.

It talked. How?

"Nicccce to meet you" It said.

"Run Lillith. Just run" Her mind told Her but Her body was stunned by fear.

"Who are You?" She choked out.

"Immm here to help yooou..." 

"Didnt you sssay that you were looking for sssomething?" It asked.

Yes She was. Nebby. But should She tell It about Nebby?

Well She figured some help is better than no help.

"My friend... Nebby" She said

"He went missing an-and i need to find Him"

"Oh my. Ssshame on Him for making you worry" It said.

The small caterpie from before peeked out. It saw the Girl speaking to the Arbok. But the Arbok wasnt speaking back... 

She never thought of it like that.

"Oh! Wait a minute. I think He isss up there" It pointed up with the tip of its tail.

"In the tree's...?" Lillie asked confused.

"Indeed..." It said.

Oh dear. How would She get up?

She looked around and saw a sizeable tree to climb.

"Thank you" Lillie said as She wandered to the tree.

She fearfully looked up. The tree wasnt that tall. But heights at all were a no for Lillie.

She tried to grab a branch and climb it but it snapped. 

"Oh shucks..." She muttered.

She tried to climb the girthy tree. She struggled to climb.

She got about halfway up. She panted and gasped for air.

"Huh?" She said as She felt something push Her up.

"Let meee help yooou..." She heard. She looked down to see the Arbok using the tip of its tail to force Her up.

Jeez how much strength did they have in there tails?

She made it to the top. She looked around. No sign of Nebby.

The tree was very Big. She sat on a big branch

Arbok climbed up with Her. 

She looked around at the other trees. She turned around and saw Arbok right in Her face.

"AGH!" She squealed nearly falling out of the tree

"My missstake dear. I didnt mean to ssstartle you...

She sat on the edge of the long branch.

"I-i dont see Him-" 

"You ssseem afraid and uncomfortable dear"

She looked at the Arbok. Only now did She realise the unusually large size of the Arbok. its long tail was wrapping itself around the tree. The tip of its tail tickling Her chin.

"I.. I am" She admitted. 

"Look into my eyessss. They will... calm yooouuu..." 

Lillie obeyed as She looked into the snakes eyes.

They were odd... they looked beautiful.

The Arbok who was using Hypnosis decided now that it was in a more comfortable position. To use the its true powers.

Its were spiralling with lots of different colours.

Her mouth opened slightly as Her eyes were starting to match Arboks.

"I... What......uhhh...." Her eyes were getting heavy.

"Ssssssshhhh. Be quiet dear. Trusssst in my wordsss. Trust in meee..."

Lillie now stood up still as a statue. She smiled as Her eyes mirrored Its.

The tip of the Arboks tail started to wrap around lillies feet slowly coiling Her up.

She smiled as her chest and arms were now coiled.

It stopped at Her chin. Her entire body was wrapped by its tail.

With the tip of Arboks tail. It flicked Her hat off.

She smiled like a goof ball. Her eyes wide and colourful.

The Arbok picked Her body up. It hung Her in the air.

Arbok then fumbled with her shoes and socks for a while taking them off.

It tickled the soles of Her feet with its tip. It chuckled lightly

Lillie was currently high as a kite. All She could see was bright colors.

The Pokemon from before looked up at the tree. From what they saw. The Arbok had coiled the girl and She was smiling?

"Now my dear. Sssleep. Sssssleep..." It said delicately.

Her eyes closed. As quick as a snap of the fingers. Lillie was conked out.

She snored loudly.

The Arbok teased Her cheeks as She appeared to snuggle into her coil prison.

The Arbok then moved Its prisoner to the middle of its tail. It coiled Her tightly as It carried Her off. She slept with a smile yawning cutely in Her sleep.

It had the intent of taking Her back to its lair.

Nebby floated around. Confused as to where His new friends dissapeared to. Also where was Lillie?

He spotted a few of them grouped up beneath a tree.

In a strange irony. It was now Nebby looking for Lilly.


	7. A Relaxing Vacation (Cynthia and Elesa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia And Elesa were visiting Undella for a Vacation. But there Vacation is put on hold

Ahh... that fresh Undella air couldnt be beat. The sunset was fantastic too!

Cynthia walked along the sand. Trading her signature heels for sandles.

She looked out to the sea. There were pink and blue jellyfish Pokemon.

So instead of swimming. people preferred to sunbathe on the beach.

"Hmmm.. Maybe i should whip out my swimsuit for later" She thought.

But that was later. She first had to go to the villa She was staying in. Actually it was the same villa She stayed in a year ago. She planned on meeting up with Her old friend Elesa at the villa.

She wasnt the only one staying there. Some of Her unovan friends were staying a few days aswell. Elesa arrived today and the others would tomorrow.

She made it to the Villas. She walked along the lane. Here She was!

'Blissey on the bay' She read the small sign. The large Villa was modern and fancy looking. 

She opened the door to be greeted by the Unova regions Electric type gym leader.

"Heyy~" She said opening Her arms.

"Hi~" Cynthia returned accepting the hug.

She noticed Elesa looked different. Figures. Models had to keep things fresh.

"Whats with the hair?" Cynthia asked jokingly.

"Blacks the new fad~" She said.

The two quickly caught up as they Cynthia settled in.

Now later on the Ladys were lazing around the jacuzzi. The villa had one afterall.

Elesa sat with her feet in the hot tub. Sipping champagne. She was in a White slighty skimpy one piece bikini.

Just then Cynthia walked out in a black and white 2 piece bikini.

Elesa offered the bottle.

"Been a while since ive had this stuff" Cynthia said picking it up.

"So what. Spoil yourself~" Elesa said shrugging As cynthia picked up a glass to pour into.

Both ladies slowly slipped into the water. It was dark out. 9:23 at night to be precise. They were in the back of the Villa. The theme had a mix of marble and wood.

The only lighting was the Lights from the Villa window and the hot tub itself.

"How's work been recently?"

"Oh Arceus. Dont even get me started!" Elesa said.

The two ladys chatted. Meanwhile at the end of the back yard was a tall wall. Trees and shrubbery peeked over slightly

There was a slight rustling. Unbeknowst to the two who were laughing and chatting.

Two people peeked over the wall.

"Its them. Dang there Hot" One whispered

"Shush!. Now on with the plan" the other responded.

"How are we getting in?"

"The door ovbiously you dummy" 

"Wont that be locked?"

"Well... i guess we should try the window i guess"

"Yeah.. Dummy"

The two slinked off trying to remain extremrly quiet.

A half hour passed. The two ladys sat drinking alchohol reminiscing and talking about the world.

"Were going to the beach tomorrow and we're getting you a man" Elesa said directly

"Heh your one to talk" Cynthia responded referencing Elesa's lack of a boyfriend.

"Come on. You would Like a Boyfriend right?"

"Yes but work is more important to Me" Cynthia said.

Its true. The bombshell beauty had many admirers but Her interest in Her hobby and work as the Champion kept Her busy enough.

"You ever fought of a family?" Elesa asked genuinely curious.

"Yes... Id love to raise a child" She said truthfully.

"Then we gotta find a guy to put one in you!" She said half serious and half jokingly.

"Oh... Arceus" Cynthia said.

She got up out of the hot tub.

"Where you going?" Elesa asked

"Bathroom" Cynthia replied toweling Herself slightly as She went in from the patio. Her wet footprints squelching on the wooden deck.

Elesa sat in the hot tub. Finishing the last of the first bottle of drink.

She popped open another. 'Cherubi Colada'

She wondered how Her pokemon were enjoying the PC. Probably not very but certain pokemon were barred from the Villas and all of Elesa's were barred.

Twenty minutes passed. Where was Cynthia?

Elesa looked to the door Confused. Ah well. She'll be out soon

Not so much as another 10 minutes pass. Elesa had enough as She got up and went to check on Her.

"Cynthia?" She called out. She knocked on Her bedroom door.

Cynthia was inside the room. But along with Her were the two previous strangers. They were infact members of team rainbow rocket.

Cynthia was Held by a Machamp. Its strong arms held Her while covering Her mouth.

The two grunts smiled smugly.

"Come in..." The female grunt said weakly.

"Huh that doesnt sound like Cynthia" Elesa thought. Maybe the poor woman was sick.

She opened the door to then be pulled in roughly with the door slamming shut.

"Hey!" Elesa grunted as the Male and female pushed Her down and held her Arms behind Her back.

"What the hell is going on!?" She shouted.

She looked to see A Machamp holding Cynthia. It threw Cynthia onto Her bed.

She was tied neck down in duct tape completly mummifying Her. She was gagged with tape too.

She looked alarmed and panicked as She tried to yell but a weak whimprr only came out.

"Get Her big guy!" The male grunt said as the Machamp picked up Elesa with ease.

"Let me go you brute!" She tried to elbow his chest, kick his shin. Stomp his foot. But He was a durable dude.

He held Her with two arms. He grabbed a roll of tape with the third and He held Her arms behind Her back with the fourth.

He started from the Shoulders as he rapidly taped Her in impressive speed.

He went through three rolls with the amount of tape used. Just like Cynthia She was completely mummified in duct tape. She was flung on the bed beside Cynthia. But She was missing something.

"Gag her with these~" The guy said flinging a black bikini bottom to Machamp.

"Wait! Those are mine!" 

"Hehehe" Machamp chuckled

"You ASSGHHPPFHH!!" The Machamp interrupted Her by wadding the bikini up and shoving it into Her mouth before taping Her mouth.

Both Ladys squirmed on the Bed. The Grunts carried them bridal style and placed them on the floor. They were propped up against the wall there knees tucked slightly.

The grunts and Machamp chuckled.

"Now we just wait for the others to come tomorrow~" The female said.

What? How did they know about that!?

The look on Cynthia and Elesa's faces told what they were thinking.

"Oh? Your curious how we know that?"

"Because She uploaded a social media post Saying She was visiting here with Her friends" The male said.

Cynthia turned around and gave Elesa an angry look whilst Elesa gave an 'Oopsie' face.

"Im sure the boss is gonna love the extra prisoners were gonna give him along with the Champion of Sinnoh~" 

"Yeah!" They monolouged

"Is kidnapping Champions really this easy? We already kidnapped the Galar Champion last tuesday!" 

"Tom! You wanna shut up?"

"What are they gonna talk? I think there gonna struggle with that" He sneered.

"Oh well. Sleep tight Ladys your vacation is just starting~" The female said as they both laughed and closed the door.

Machamp stood infront of the door. No one was getting out.

Cynthia struggled against the tape. They were truely helpless. There Bodies were completely restrained they couldnt even squirm, There hands were taped so they couldnt grab anything, They couldnt yell for help from the Swimsuits in there mouths and the tape didnt help either.

There double D's were held down slightly by the tape. They still looked big though. Which of course was the most important thing.

The Machamp laughed heartily at them. They tried to speak. Tried to scream. But it was all hopeless.

Some vacation this was turning out to be.


	8. Bug Beats Psychic (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirlia is on the hunt for Her Mother after She dissapeared.

Kirlia laid awake. 

It was late at night. Her Dad Gallade left the Slumbering Weald to look for His bride.

Where was Her Mother? She hasnt arrived home.

Kirlia was instructed to stay. The daughter of the Gardevoir and Gallade could handle Herself and She would be safe in there foggy hideaway.

But after Hatterene left to look for Her and She didnt return. Kirlia figured She had to find Her mother Herself.

She left Her home. Leaving the permanently foggy area of the Slumbering weald.

Now... where to start?

The Kirlia looked from one side to the other.

She thought of Her Moms favourite area's

The small pond north of here! She loved going there.

Kirlias parents taught Her directions. So She figured what way was north. Or what She thought was north atleast.

She wandered along but stopped at the sound of a twig snapping. She looked. It was dark but She could make out a large shape.

She whimpered as She turned 180 degrees and ran.

The shape emerged to show a large Tangrowth. It was confused.

Kirlia ran and ran util She ran into a tree. Dazed. She tried to remain standing and succedeed as She continued to run. She looked back before She ran into something else.

"Ooof!"

"Huh?" A Lopunny called out. Kirlia ran head first into the mature lopunny. 

Kirlia laid on the floor dizzy as if She was hit with a dizzy punch. Lopunny turned and looked down.

"Are you ok little one?" She asked caringly.

"Wha? Little one?" Kirlia replied a little annoyed.

"Im not little!" She said with sass as She stood up.

She stood smaller than the Lopunny. Kirlia was 4'11 whilst Lopunny was 5'3

"Are you alright?" Lopunny repeated. She stood. Her arms and tufts of fluff covering Her breast region 

"Yes. Of course I am" Kirlia said

"Why were you running?" She asked.

"Uhh.. Just excercising" She lied in response.

Kirlia then cut to the chase.

"Have you seen a Gardevoir around?"

"Hmm? No. Why? Have you lost your mother?" Lopunny said bending down slightly.

"Well sort of. My Mother's name is Grace. She left a while ago and She hasnt returned. My Dad left to find Her but He hasnt come back either" Kirlia explained.

"Oh.. You poor thing. I can take you back to your Mommy and Daddy if youd like" Lopunny offered.

"Im not a Child!" Kirlia replied with anger.

"I am a blossoming young Madame" She said putting Her hand on Her chest. 

She was semi right. She was right on the edge of evolving into a Gardevoir Herself.

"Well what is your name?" Lopunny asked.

"Felicia" She replied

"Well im Lexi" Lopunny stated putting Her hands on Her hips.

"Darn it... Even She had curves..." Kirlia thought getting off topic. Her Mom, Harley and now Felicia all had attractive curves. Kirlia was banking on them to come when She evolved.

"Ok sweetie. Where do you think your parents would be?" 

"The pond"

"There are a lot of ponds Dear" Lopunny said with a giggle.

"My Mother's Pond! Her favourite pond!" Kirlia replied. One thing the Mother and Daughter had in common was there sass thats for sure.

"Well where is that?" Lopunny asked.

"Ummm... North!"

"Ok. I think i know where your talking about. Follow Me!" Lopunny said walking off

"No it cant be that way. Its supposed to be north"

"This IS North"

"It cant be. My Dad taught me how to figure out directions and its that way!" Kirlia pointed a completely different direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Kirlia said with a wave of Her hand.

"Well... Ok then" Lopunny agreed as She started walking along with Kirlia.

Thry walked for a few minutes as Lopunny yawned.

"Arent you tired? This must be past your bedtime" 

"Bah! Bedtime. What nonsense" 

"Im gonna evolve soon you know. Im gonna be an Elegant Gardevoir like Mom" She droned on.

Lopunny was quiet as She let Kirlia chatter on.

"Well.. What are you doing up this late then?" Kirlia asked. 

"Getting back home. Then i felt something run into my butt and here we are" She explained.

Most pokemon would have probably went on with there days. But the Lopunny saw this situation as if She was delivering a lost child to there parents.

Suddenly Kirlia stopped. She grabbed Her head. 

"Whats wrong honey?" 

"My head... i feel my Mom i think!"

"You... Feel your Mother?" Lopunny asked unconvinced.

"Yeah! I think i do! Theres someone else! I think its Harlene!" Kirlia said. She could feel the horns on Her head reacting.

"They must be nearby!" Kirlia said looking around.

"I dont see them" Lopunny declared.

"No there... That way!" She said folllwing Her senses.

Now She remembered that time when Her parents lectured Her about telepathy and detecting pokemon.

She walked forward with Lopunny until they came to a cave.

"This is it! Mom must be in there!" She said excitedly.

Lopunny gasped a little and grabbed Kirlia's Arm

"Felicia! Thats an Ariados cave!"

"So?" 

"Ariados and Spinaraks are dangerous!"

"But... my Moms in there" 

"We need to leave Here for now. If your Mother is in there. She's There prisoner"

"What? My Mom probably beat up all the bugs and is there queen"

Kirlia walked over to the entrance.

"Stop!" Lopunny shout whispered

Kirlia peered into the dark cave. She saw Tons of Ariados and Spinaraks snoozing away. She squinted Her eyes to see Her Mom and Hatterene cocooned at the back of the cave. Both asleep too. Guess they didnt kick the spider's asses.

"M-mmm!" She nearly shouted in suprise but luckily Lopunny quieted Her quick enough.

She held Her hand over Kirlias mouth as She slowly walked backwards.

Kirlia forced Her hand off Her.

"You see? We need to go and tell your dad. We cant help them yet" Lopunny said trying to reason with Her.

"Ok...But there all asleep! we can just free them and leave!" Kirlia said.

"No! We cant do that!"

"Fine. Ill do it myself" Kirlia said walking toward the cave.

Lopunny stood at the entrance biting her fingers. Cringing as Kirlia went into the Spider den.

"Hmmph. These spiders arent that big" She thought tiptoeing. It was the big pokemon that secretly scared Her.

The Spinaraks and Ariados snored peacefully. Kirlia stepped over one spinarak clumsily

Lopunny groaned before walking into the cave also.

Lopunny quietly tiptoed behind Kirlia. She walked slowly behind Her.

The only light was the natural moonlight emanating from the entrance.

They both made it to the back of the cave.

"Mom... Mom!" Kirlia whispered trying to wake Her up. She tried patting Gardevoir's body but Her hand got stuck to Her cocoon. It was sticky webbing.

She tried to yank Her hand off as She pulled with all Her might. As She Her hand accidently smacked Lopunny right on her nose.

"OW!" She said unintentionally.

Lopunnys eye's widened as She put her hand over Her mouth

Uh oh...

They both looked to see multiple Pokemon waking up. And darting there eyes to the intruders in there cave.

"Run!" Lopunny said as She tried to bunny hop Her way out the cave.

But Kirlia couldnt just run away and leave Her Mother. She stupidly grabbed the cocoon again before backing off.

There were multiple Hisses and crys from the spiders. Lopunny nearly escaped but an Ariados and 2 spinarak blocked the exit.

"Please let us go!" Lopunny begged. But one Ariados pushed Her down to the ground on Her chest. The spiders piled on Her.

In all the Commotion Gardevoir and Hatterene awoke. They were shocked to see Kirlia and a Lopunny in the den.

"Mmmph! MMNNNPHNNPH!!" Both Gardevoir and Hatterene tried to call Begging for help. 

Kirlia looked around Her. They were all around Her.

She looked to the entrance and saw Lopunny getting webbed up by the spiders.

Lopunny was now on the back of an Ariados as it spinned Her body around and around concealing Her in webbing. Her mouth was filled with Webbing before covering it. Her big ears. Still hung free though.

"Lexi!" Kirlia said as She tried to use a move but two Spinaraks webbed Her hands and pulled them behind Her back.

"Get off me!" She tried to pull the two but Her physical strength was certainly lacking.

Gardevoir looked on in Anger as She watched Her daughter get webbed just like Her.

"Stupid Bugs!" She shouted before She was gagged by a web shot to Her mouth

The pokemon rushed to Her and wrapped her Blossoming body in webbing.

They forced Her to cross Her arms as they made sure Her entire body minus the head was wrapped in there silky sticky webbing.

The spider pokemon pulled there new prisoners towards Gardevoir and Hatterene.

They started on Lopunny. Tying webbing from the ceiling and floor suspending Her. Then they moved to Kirlia. Hanging Her beside Her Mother.

They all hung powerless as they failed to speak through the gags.

The Pokemon looked at there shared Trophy collection of 4. 

All 4 Pokemons curvy body showing through the webbing at least slightly.

The Pokemon were satisfied with there job well done as they went back to sleep.

Gardevoir looked to Her daughter as She looked back at Her too. They both had angered looks on there face as they submitted and hung quietly with Hatterene and Lopunny.


	9. Professor Juniper's Relaxation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Juniper was ready for some Relaxation. She's rocking the bikini, Got a drink, She ready for a nice time. Although She didnt expect a strapping man to be in the picture
> 
> (Mature Content in this one Guys)

(Some Mature content in this chapter guys. Tread carefully)

Profesor Aurea Juniper. She laid peacefully on a sun lounger. A parasol blocking the sun rays from Her skin.

She was in a green two piece bikini. Her eyes closed as She enjoyed the beach side atmosphere.

The sound of Wingulls cawing could be heard slightly.

The Undella bay was a quiet holiday area for a lot of Unovans. 

Aurea took a sip from Her drink.

She saw the Floatzel lifeguard sitting at His post happily.

"Ahhh~" She said elated. No work. Just relaxation. This was the life...

"Mmm..." Time for a nap She thought.

Her attempt snooze was interrupted rather quickly by footsteps slowly moving closer to Her.

"By Arceus a Mermaid's washed up on the beach~" 

"Hmm?" Aurea thought as She opened Her eyes to see a strapping man in sunglasses, shorts and an open Alolan shirt standing over Her. He had a foldable chair under His arm

"Me?" Aurea said in response sitting up. 

"Yes of course. Mind if i sit with you little lady~?" The man proposed.

"Not at all" Aurea said as the man laid down his foldable chair and took a seat closely to Her.

"Whats a beautiful woman like you doing out here alone?" The man asked. A smile was always curled on his lips.

"Just enjoying the sun. Its a beatuiful day isnt it?" 

"Of course. But arent you gonna sunbathe like everybody else?" The man asked abruptly.

"Oh? I just prefer the shade"

Most people were sunbathing on the beach. All except for Aurea.

"You should get a tan. I got some sunscreen if you want" He offered pulling out a small bottle out of his pocket.

"Well... i dont see why not" Aurea said shrugging Her shoulders.

She got up and adjusted the parsol. Closing it and allowing the sun rays to shine onto Her skin.

The man handed the sunscreen to Her. She squirted out a small glob onto Her left hand. She started rubbing the cream into Her bare arms.

The man watched Her with a smile. He enjoyed seeing Her body~

"Whats your name sweetie?"

"Aurea. Aurea Juniper" She said looking at him with a friendly smile whilst She was rubbing the sunscreen on Her shoulders.

"..." He didnt respond with His name.

"...Whats your name?" She asked

"Oh.. Umm Keith" He said. Ovbiously distracted.

She made Her way down to Her hips and knees. The man watched Her with every stroke, Rub and caress She did on Herself.

"Allow me to get your back~" 'Keith' insisted.

"Oh i was gonna lay on my back" Her words were interrupted by 'Keith' grabbing the bottle and squirting out a load on His hand.

He started on Her shoulders redundantly. He was slow and sensual.

"Hehe.. ive already done my shoulders" She said.

"Just getting the parts you missed~" He insisted. 

His touch felt good. Really good. He was good with his hands

"Mmm..." Juniper moaned ever so lightly.

Keiths big rough hands moved down to Her bra strap.

He twiddled with the tie on Her bra.

"Lets get this off~" He whispered seductively in Her ear. Wanting Her big breasts to be free.

"Woah! Lets slow down!" She said in suprise.

"Oh.. Sorry. You wouldnt want bra lines would you?" 

"Id prefer to be covered up" Juniper said. She was a little weirded out. They just met and He's trying to strip Her? 

"Hmmph. Okie dokie~" He said as He moved his hands to Her sides. 

Back to being soft and sensual. Trying to reel Her in again.

"Have you got a boyfriend? Husband?" He asked.

"No i dont actually" She replied

"Well. We have something in common. Were both single~"

"Oh really?" Juniper said. Honestly not even really paying attention at this point.

As He was nearing finish on Her back. He inched ever so closer to Her.

"What do you work as~?" Keith asked.

"Well. Im a pokemon researcher and professor. Taking a few days off ive decided"

"Hmmm.. Really. Thats really interesting~" 'Keith' said 

His hands moved to Her bikini bottoms.

Keith sat behind Juniper breathing by Her ear.

"Oh Aurea. Its a crime someone so beautiful as yourself is single~" 

In one second. Keith inched closer to Her. His bulge pressing Her butt. His right hand slowly slipped into Her bikini. He felt Her pubic hair

"Mmm~ Knew youd have a bush"

"WHOA!" Juniper said out loud standing up.

"Calm down babe. We just having fun~" He said calmly

"We just met!" She said as She grabbed Her things

"Aurea im sorry..." He said trying to grab Her shoulder.

"Go away!" She said offended as She began to walk off.

Keith ran up to Her. Knowing the facade was up.

He groped Her left ass Cheek.

"Come on babe. I can show you a real time~"

Professor Juniper responded with turning around and laying a hard smack to Keiths face.

"Little Bitch!" He mutterd.

He saw Her walk off with an anger in Her steps.

His nice guy demeanor was gone. He reached his pocket for His phone.

He was calling up His backup.

Professor Juniper walked off. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to get back to Her living quarters.

"Hey Babe!" She heard.

She turned Her head to see a guy. Not 'Keith' but he wore the same sort of clothes.

"Ugh!" She scoffed as She speed walked

She was getting really uncomfortable. She just wanted to get to an area with other people. 

She walked along the beach. A guy stood by the steps to the villas. Juniper wanted to avoid these guys at all costs. They creeped Her out. She knew they were together in some way.

She turned in between two buildings. Through the small alleway of sorts.

2 guys followed behind Her briskly. 

When Aurea noticed She tried to run. But it was difficult with sandals.

Just as She was about to get out the Alley. 'Keith' stepped out from behind the building.

She was surrounded. The three men rushed at Her. There was nobody to help Her.

"Grab Her!"

They grabbed Her body and tried to tie Her up with duct tape. They held Her hands back and tied them together. Taped Her mouth so She couldnt scream and tied Her ankles together.

"Mmmpnnph! Nmmnph!" She tried to speak. Two men grabbed Her by Her arms and legs carrying Her swiftly. 

One guy opened a singular parked cars trunk. It was parked here intentionally.

"They lured Me here!" She thought

They flung Junipers Bikini clad body into the trunk.

She tried to scream and shout. But it was futile. 

'Keith' looked at Her smugly. 

"Tryed to give us the slip huh? Dont worry. Ill remember that slap by that way..." 

"MMNNPHH!!" She screamed.

"Dont worry babes. Were just going for a drive~"

And with that. The trunk slammed shut.

After a few seconds the car doors opened and slammed shut. Then the car started.

Juniper tried to get the tape off Her. She was stuck. She couldnt get out. She had to lay in the trunk. 

She was just kidnapped! Did Mister 'Keith' Plan to lure Her and capture Her.

The Floatzel lifeguard was confused to see a car drive off. It drove along the small road that lead to the main road. 

He saw the Lady was being followed into that small alley. Could She be in trouble!?

"Hey bud! Wanna tag out?" The Floatzel's trainer shouted up to Him breaking Floatzels train of thought.

The pokemon happily hopped down. He headed off to the nearby out door bar looking for some berrys to snack on.

Ah well.. She wasnt drowning was She?

Meanwhile Juniper had cramps from laying in the trunk.

Worried and wondering what the men would do to Her...


	10. A Strong Willed Punching Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea the Stow-On-Side Gym leader is in for an ironic Kidnapping

Stow-On-Side Gym 20:37

The gym halls were empty. Nobody was around. Well, Except for the gym leader Herself.

The only sounds that could be heard were loud grunts and punches. The punches directed to a singular punching bag.

The Fighter stood in a fighting stance. Beating the bag relentlessly. Panting and gasping.

She was angry. 

Sweat dampened Her gym gear. She was exhausted.

But losing to His Charizard again... It Fueled Her to keep going.

2 minutes go by. Her swings and kicks slow down.

"Rrrgh!" She growled lightly and She roundhoused the defenseless bag. Sending it swinging.

Another second wind. Well. More like Eighth wind.

20:46

Her head tiredly drooped against the bag. Her eyes were heavy. Her veins felt like they could Explode!

She slowly slid down the punching bag and sat on Her butt.

"Im not... Done!" She thought in Her head. But She couldnt muster the strength to stand.

She could smell the Sweat on Her body. She stunk!

"I should go Shower... But if i can get up. I can still fight..." 

She laid limp on the floor sprawled out unflatteringly. 

All She Could Hear was Her own throbbing heartbeat. Her ears were ringing.

Little did She know. She was in trouble.

Quickly but quietly. A man and Woman along with two pokemon rushed over to Her Body.

"Grab Her Quick!" A male said. 

Bea felt Her arms and legs being lifted up. She was being held in the air. Her limbs making an X shape.

"Hey, Let. GO!" She said struggling against the two burly pokemon holding Her up.

It was good the two pokemon didnt lose grip of Her sweaty body.

A Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee on either side both holding an arm and leg each.

She still felt so tired.. Fighting them would be such a struggle.

Behind Her a female popped sonething in Her mouth and swiftly applied an OTM gag on Her.

"Mmnnph! NMM!" She kicked and squirmed in the pokemons grasp.

She looked at the Male in the situation. He was in a black uniform with a Rainbow R on his Chest. He pulled out an Incredibly long rope coil from a bag. He had a cheeky grin.

"HEY! Get in here!" The woman called out. She was also in the same uniform.

A Hitmontop trundled in clumsily.

"Just do your job you dimwit..." She said rolling Her eyes.

The Hitmontop grabbed the rope coil and walked up to Bea. The Hitmonchan and Lee let go and dropped Bea and backed away from Her quickly.

Before Bea could do anything. Hitmontop flipped over onto its spinning top and started spinning wildly around Her body in a circle.

It was so fast and within 5 seconds it stopped.

It wasnt even dizzy. But Bea certainly was, Trying to keep Her eyes on it.

She didnt even realise that the Pokemon had just coiled Her entire body in Rope.

She looked ridiculous. Her body looked like a barrel. There was an excessive amount of rope that was downright overkill. Her head and a little part of Her feet were untouched.

One of the Pokemon shoved Her over. The Rope cushioned Her fall.

She laid on Her side. Weakly wiggling around to the groups laughter.

Bea was red faced. A little from embarrasment but mostly out of anger. These fools were just poking a Bewear.

The male grunt looked over to the punching bag Bea had previously demolished and got a silly idea.

A few minutes later. The bag was zipped up with Bea inside it. Again only Her head was on show. The pokemon lugged the bag up to multiple chains that held the bag up.

Bea hung 2 feet off the ground completly helpless.

"Mmmnph, Mmnnnph!" She tried to shout for help. But that was pointless in two ways.

One: She was gagged.  
Two: She was the only member of staff in the building.

"No way your getting out of this!" The grunts chortled.

"Their right. How AM I gonna get out of this?" She thought

She only had Her Head. Mentally and physically that was all She had to work with.

"Your probably wondering whats going on here right?" The girl asked

Bea gave a hesitant nod.

"Well the boss wants Certain key figures and your on the list" the Guy said as He pulled out a Small piece of paper.

"Well... Who is this boss and how many of His goons do i have to break..." Bea thought.

"You should be flattered!" The girl said sarcastically.

Bea Usually was a calm person. But todays loss and these two were seriously pissing Her off.

"Give Her a test run guys until Her transport arrives~" The Female grunt insisted as She walked off pulling out a phone as the guy followed.

Bea looked at the Pokemon. The Hitmonchan walked closer to Her.

"Oh dont tell me..." 

He aimed a punch right where Bea's chest would be. Winding up before unleashing a mighty blow.

"Mpph!" Bea cringed.

The hit sent the bag swinging back and forth.

The punch hurt. But the ropes and bag cushioned from any serious damage.

Befire Bea could think. The Hitmonchan was unloading quick punches all varying in power.

The Hitmonlee came behind Bea and held the bag in place. Allowing Chan to unload better.

With every punch it let out a little yelp or grunt From Bea.

Bea was already exhausted from before. This just made Her even more exhausted. All these strikes were doing was just forcing air out Her lungs.

The pokemon werent laughing. They had dead serious looks as they kept swapping out on training.

In a weird way. Bea could respect that.

Oh. No wait She couldnt. Because She was stuck in a stupid punching Bag!

"Llmmnnph! Mmmnhpllghp!" She kept on trying to spit out a sentence as the Pokemon kept going at Her.

Oh Well... Bea would be here for a while. Maybe then She could get the irony in the Situation


	11. Lusamines Trip to Ultra Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine and Guzma arrive in an odd world. Home to a Creature who LOVES Cocooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ImaDeeJ for letting me use There character Aria, Be sure to search them up on Deviantart!

Guzma rushed to get into the wormhole. He just made it!

It was colourful and Spiralling. It made him dizzy. 

"OOOF!" He grunted as He landed face first onto ground. 

"Get up you fool" Lusamine said. 

Guzma quickly got up on His feet. Dusting his dirty sweatpants off with His hands

The mission was clear: elimate Necrozma. The light stealing pokemon.

Capture Experiment and Profit. Or Kill it.

It was All the Presidents plan and of course Guzma would follow Her.

By using the power of Cosmog. She was able to open a wormhole to Necrozma's home world.

But... this didnt look like a place Necrozma would live in.

First of all. There was light. There was a dim sun lighting the world.

Second of all... the world had odd terrain. They were standing on a tree of sorts but it had a flat top. Almost like a mushroom. Blueish grey in colour. There were hundreds, All alternating in size. The tallest were the size of Skyscrapers. The whole world seemed like a huge forest or even a jungle.

The ground beneath had a turqoise coloured grass

"Necrozma's not here" Lusamine muttered annoyed. Her plans of being the hero Alola didnt deserve was on hold.

"I dont think It's here Prez" Guzma piped up

"I know!" She replied.

But to there luck. The wormhole behind them had closed.

Guzma was panicked but acted composed in front of Lusamine. 

Lusamine had researched the wormholes and knew the options of escape.

Option 1 was to defeat the force that binded the world they were currently in.

Option 2 was for someone back at Her lab to open the wormhole again using cosmog. But Lillie probably freed cosmog by now.

"Little pest..." Lusamine thought.

Hopefully Necrozma came to them in this world. But that could take time.

Guzma looked around the forest they visited. They were multiple webs and strands attached to the trees.

"Come along Mister Guzma. We have work to do" She said walking towards the edge.

"Uhh.. M-miss Prez i think i should stay here. Just in case Necrozma comes here. I mean i love my bug homies but i think i should sit this one out" He bargained.

"Oh but Mister Guzma. Im afraid to go by myself. I would feel safe in the prescence of your muscles~" 

"W-he-hell! Id be happy to escort you through" Guzma happily accepted

"Oh thank you Mister Guzma your such a good help~" She smiled with Her eyes closed.

As He turned She muttered

"Imbecile..."

Now the first thing to do was to get down onto the ground.

Guzma roughly dropped down and landed hard on his butt.

"Ahh!" The big lug groaned

Meanwhile Lusamine threw a pokeball down beside Guzma. A Bewear popped out with a flash.

Lusamine walked off the edge and gently landed in Bewears arms.

"Thank you dear" She said as She got off Bewear and returned it.

Lusamine walked off as Guzma trudged behind Her. 

The bizzare forest was silent. There wasnt much wildlife. Infact... None

They had walked amongst the tree's after a while it seemed they were being followed.

Guzma looked up to the trees. Just now He swore He saw a human look down from the tree top.

"Prez! Prez!" Guzma said nudging Lusamines shoulder.

"Its President Lusamine" She said a bit irked.

"Theres a dude in the sky!" 

"...What?"

"Theres a dude up in the trees!" He said pointing up.

"First you said sky. Now you say trees. Make up your mind" She said not paying Him any attention.

"But there really-"

"Be quiet" She said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am..." He said. He didnt want to Make Her mad. He wanted to make Her happy.

Damn. The big bad boss was just an underling to greatest extent when Lusamine was around.

They continued walking. Guzma outright saw a figure peeking and looking down at them but Lusamine didnt notice.

He had to say something.

"President Lusamine?"

"Yes?"

"I really think we being followed"

"By what?" She asked unamused.

"A human!"

She turned around to look at him.

"Do you think a human could live here?"

"Well no-"

"Then why are you wasting my time with your insolence?"

Guzma was silent as He looked to the ground.

Lusamine turned back around.

She brought along Guzma for muscle and how easy He was to manipulate. But he was a real thorn in the backside.

Lusamine regretted the idea of taking that fool with Her. Why Should She share any smidge of credit with Him?

Oh well. He still Had His uses.

Lusamine sat down on an odd stump. It was soft like a cushion.

"Mr Guzma. Go and survey the area. If you find something, Come back to me"

"I-Uhh-T-the part b-bout Splitting Up" He said scratching His Head. Trying and failing to hide His fear of the creature

"Go"

"I should protect you. Just in Case!" 

"Go. Away"

With that Guzma trudged off.

"Ugh. Moron... hopefully He gets lost" She thought coldly but carefree.

"Him and his stupid dialect, His smelly odor." 

She was Cut off by a footstep behind Her

"... And His inability to follow orders!" She narrowed Her eyes not looking at Him

The footsteps were slow and patient.

"Mr Guzma... Are you trying to make my patience Snap?" She stood up and turned around

She immediatly stepped back in horror. What stood in front of Her was an Ariados... But it was human?

It stood taller than Her at 6'2. It had thick thighs and wide hips. The eyes had big black pupils with purple irises bordering them.

It was bizzare... it was genuinely a human Ariados. A female one at that. It had large round breasts.

It wore clothing too. It wore a black latex corset and boots.

"Hello~" She said greeting Lusamine in a very smooth voice.

"What... are you?" Lusamine said backing up disgusted.

"My name is Aria" She said in response. She walked closer to Lusamine.

"What is your name?" Aria asked

"Stay.. Away from me!" Lusamine ordered. Her back against a tree as She clumsily held Her leg out keeping the 'Pokemon' at bay.

"Dont be scared. Hold still~" Aria said preparing Her webbing. She grabbed Lusamines flailing leg and yanked off Her heel shoe.

"Get back!" Lusamine ordered again.

Lusamine managed to get a good shot in The creatures chest. With the opurtunity She turned on Her heel 90 degrees to the left and ran. She was so startled by the abomination She forget about Her pokemon.

Her heel and bare foot were making Her attempt of escape quite difficult. She wasnt going as fast as She could.

She felt something wet and sticky grab Her right ankle as it was yanked back. Forcing Her to the ground.

Aria had shot a web to immobilize Lusamine.

"Oofff!" She grunted. She laid hard on Her stomach. Her expensive dress getting slighty torn and dirty from the impact.

She fought to stand but She was being pulled closer to the Ariados. She pulled Lusamine slow and seductively.

"GUZMA!! H-Help! GUZMA!" She screeched. Her usual demeanor was gone. She was terrified.

The stupid irony of having to get that fools help was far off in Lusamines mind.

When Lusamine was close enough. Aria knelt down. Yanked Her other Heel off and sat on Her back.

"Shh-hh-hh~" Aria said soothingly as She clasped a makeshift web gag in her hands. Lusamine's eyes widened as It was applied over Her mouth. It clung to Her mouth. Even more when Aria smoothened it and squished Her cheeks.

"Mmmnppph!" Lussamine squealed as She kicked Her slender legs.

Aria grabbed Her arms and started to bound Her wrists.

Aria hummed peacefully as She Prepared Lusamine. She tied Her arms with Her sticky webbing.

Aria got off Lusamine. The Mom tried to scramble to Her feet to run. 

She got to Her feet but Aria grabbed Her and Held Her waist.

"Thank you dear~" Aria said. Her specimen made it easier to cocoon.

Aria started applying sheets of webbing around Lusamine. Completly immobilising and bounding Her.

She started at the Feet and moved Her way up Lusamines body.

"You know your hair makes this a little difficult right? Its already a Cocoon in itself. I bet you could just wrap yourself in it and it would be so Cosy~!" Aria giggled playfully before returning to humming

Lusamine couldnt squirm. She was Held in place as Aria prepared Her. 

Finally up to Lusamines chin. 

"Finished~!" Aria sung

"Nnnmmmph!" Lusamine squealed eyes wide, looking back and forth as Aria caressed Her smooth and silky webbed body from behind Her. Massaging Her concealed Breasts.

Her webbing at first was Sticky. But now it was so perfectly silky smooth.

Lusamines Curvy feminine body was wrapped up tight

Lusamine tried to hop away. She only made a meter or two in a few seconds. Aria was waiting for the eventual trip or fall.

Lusamines arms were behind Her back. The chase was on! As...Aria slowly walked behind Her

"Wwhhhmmph!" Lusamine said as She fell over.

"Enjoy your trip?" Aria asked

Now like a Caterpie Lusamine wiggled and slither away from Her

Aria walked up to Her and picked up Lusamine and Held Her under Her arm.

The Spider person was strong!

She walked along between the trees with a cheeky sway in Her hips.

"Lets Go Home to my Web. Your New Home. We can get some sleep it will be night soon~"

Meanwhile further away:

"Prez... I mean President? Help..." Guzma said weakly. He was in a sticky situation of His own!

His left cheek and His right hand were stuck in a web He walked into.


	12. Hilda the Tomb Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hilda is seduced by curiousity and explores a tomb all alone!

"Heat Crash!" Hilda kept yelling to Her Emboar partner. Crushing Yamask and Sandiles into the ground

She was in the Relic castle, Team Plasma were here and Hilda and the rest were on a mission to Stop them. Hilda Splitting off from Cheren and Alder went on Her own way.

During a battle with a small sandile. Her Emboar managed to Miss His Heat crash as the small crocodile sidestepped the huge Boar 

He crashed into the wall. Breaking a few bricks but more interestingly, revealed a hidden doorway?

"Hmmm" She pondered

"Use Brick break on the walls!" She ordered. Forgetting about the Sandile almost instantly. It was more than grateful as it scurried away.

Emboar did so Breaking away revealing a Rectangular doorway. She looked in to see torches, Different to the ones used in the open parts of the Relic castle.

It was So odd. It was well hidden, Like Ancients tried to seal it off.

Hilda. Seduced by Curiosity, returned Her Emboar and went inside the passage.

"I'll just have a look around" She mumbled to Herself. But She knew What She was looking for: Treasure~

The Young lady made Her way down the Claustraphobic hallway. Made of a sandstone brick of sort

She walked straight walking past multiple orange Torchs that were Somehow Lit still?

They were spaced out enough giving the Passage a dark lighting. But enough to see

She after what felt like forever. Made a turn in the passage. She could see a room up ahead

It lead to a Rectangular room of Sorts. She saw multiple things.

At the middle of the room, Left and right of the room were two coffins, Like a Sarcophagus.

At the end of the room. Facing the doorway was an empty sarcophagus, with two unlit torches either side. Different looking from the other two. It lacked a lid and was just a stood up empty sarcophagus.

"Wow..." She mumbled to Herself. She walked towards the sarcophagus on the right. She knocked on it. It was hard stuff. She felt a strange ghostly presence when She touched it that shivered through Her body

She tried to open the Lid. No use, It was like it was fused together

She tried on the Left one and it was the exact same.

Infact. She couldnt even move them. They wouldnt move a budge She learnt as She tried to find any more hidden passages behind them.

Just before She called out Her muscle to try the Coffins. Her eyes were drawn to the odd coffin out

She stared at the Hollow sarcophagus against the wall. It was missing its lid.

"Man, It looks like it could Fit Me in it" She said jokingly

She with an unconcious step forward pressed a tile in front of the Coffin, Her foot sinked down. A few inches

With that. 6 holes opened in the walls, 3 either side.

The circle tile She stepped on started spinning around and around. Fast, But not fast enough for Her to lose Her sense of footing.

It all happened so quickly!

From the holes shot out bandages, they were pretty thick. They were aimed directly at Hilda on the spinning disk. 

Within seconds. The bandages had subdued Hilda's body. 

The disc stopped. Hilda's head was still spinning, Her eyes spirals.

Her body was Completly encased in the bandages, Except for Her head. Arms were crossed behind Her back

The Bandages did a fantastic job at Mummifying Her form. The bandages were very Neatly wrapped and had no crease or any gaps in Her form.

Everything from Her Neck to her feet were mummified

"Nnngh! Hello? Hello!?" She shouted in plea

"Emboar! EMBOAR!" She called Her companion but he wouldnt Come out of His pokeball

She called for All of Her party to Help but none answered Her call

"Anybody..." She said weakly in defeat

She squirmed and stretched. As previously mentioned. Those bandages were thick

She started to hop. Bouncing lightly towards the doorway. 

She made progress as She hopped past the two Coffins.

But just as They did. Two Pairs of red eyes shot open. With evil smiles following suit.

"Huh? Wha-?!" She darted Her eyes back and forth at the two as She felt ghostly hands grab Her body.

"Hehehe!" She heard Low cackling from both sides of Her.

The Coffins came to Life! Were they pokemon?

Indeed they were.

The Cofagrigus's Held Her. Awakening as they sensed new prey.

They floated lightly off the ground. They both slowly carried Her back to the Disc and forced Her to stand on it.

Hilda shuddered at there hands. Black and See through. She could see how far they could extend from there body. 

The Cofagrigus opened there Lids slightly Reaching in for something.

One of them started to Spin Her again on the disc as the other was wrapping Her up more? 

Kinda, as She slowed to a stop. Dizzy again. She noticed Her bandaged form now had a Jeweled necklace, Sitting on Her Large bosom, smaller gold bandages around Her body, although much less than Her Normal bandages. They were Around Her waist, Breast region, Neck and knees. A short sarong cover was now attached thanks to the gold Bandages.

The cofagrigus held Her body and phased its hand invisible Fishing out Her bag and pulling it out 

"Hey! How in the world?!" She lfelt an incredible shudder in Her body as It yabked Her bag

Meanwhile the other pulled Her hat off and untied Her hair letting it hang messily.

"Stop! Get me out of this!" She ordered pouting.

They both put there Acquired goodies in there lids. Shutting again

The Cofagrigus seemed satisfied as They shoved Her into the empty sarcophagus, gently shoving Her in.

They floated over back to there previous spots

"Hey! Dummies! Im not finished with you!" Hilda said with fire.

They with a final chuckle. Went back to sleep.

Once they Both dropped to the floor in the same position. The two torches beside Hilda's sarcophagus lit a bright orange.

Hilda immediatly tried to hop out. But Her feet werent moving. Its like they were glued to the Floor. Like a Ghostly energy was holding Her there.

"Stupid Ghosts!"

After a few minutes with a sigh She stood straight up in Her coffin.

Surely Someone else would come and save Her right?

Well... atleast She was Comfy. The bandages were extremly comfy. She was all toasty in Her Mummified state.

Seriously. Even though She was standing. She could fall asleep in Her Wrappings whilst listening to the two torches lightly cackling away beside Her.

After standing there for what felt like 30 minutes. She let out a yawn

"Maybe a quick nap wouldnt hurt. Maybe by the time im awake. Someone would've found Me"

With that. She closed Her eyes and tried to drift to sleep


	13. Poor Kidnapped Misty

Jessie, One third of the team Rocket Power trio or Idiot trio depending on who you asked. With a small bag on her back.

She was in Cerulean city. Outside of the residence of Misty. The Red headed Mermaid.

Early in the morning, All part of the Plan, If all was going well with James and Meowth, The boy twerp would already be theres.

So if you connect the Dots you could figure out what Jesse was up to...

Jesse found a window on the bottom floor, Unlocked, She with an evil smirk, quietly pulled it outwards

Managing to squeeze in. She was in the house. Being 7:59 AM. Jesse Hoped Misty would still be asleep, It would make Her plan easier to pull off

Meanwhile just as the minute passed, Jesse heard a loud ringing upstairs, That was Misty's 8 AM alarm. It buzzed Loudly

Alerting Jessie downstairs.

"Darn!" She mumbled.

Of course a mission couldnt go flawless for Her...

Misty Stirred as She slowly woke up, Strecthing before getting up out of Ger bed. Jesse Stood outside Her door, trying to listen in. 

Misty slipped into Her usual getup. Heading towards the door.

Jesse chuckled under Her breath.

"Maybe It'll be More fun this way~"

As Misty opened the door to go to the bathroom. She stepped back in shock.

"Huh!? Jesse!?" 

Without responding. Jesse with a Evil smirk holding a Roll of Yellow Tape walked in the room and closed the door behind Her.

"What are you doing here? Hey!!" Misty shouted as a Scuffle broke out.

Jesse being the bigger woman managed to get the upper hand. Grabbing mistys arms forcing them behind Her back, Taping them together.

Misty on Her knee's was at a complete disadvantage.

"You BIT-GGHHNN" She was muffled by Jessie slapping Tape over Misty's Mouth, It would be best to not attract unwanted attention.

Jesse Moving to Misty's feet, tied them together too. Making sure Misty couldnt run.

"Mmm, That all twerp? I thought you would have more fight in you"

"MmMmm!" Misty tried to scream. Very angry, Red faced. She fought against the tape. But it clung to Her body.

"Pfft, quiet down we arent finished yet" Jesse said reaching into Her bag, there were more rolls of yellow tape and a... Vibrator?

Jesse started on Her neck and moving down, wrapping Mistys submissive body slowly,

Misty sat on Her knee's not even bothering to look at Jesse. She didnt want to see Her smug face.

Jesse Now down at Her waist, Put the vibrator in between Misty's legs. It stuck out slightly from Her Mummified state. A long cable lead to a On/Off Button to activate it.

Before wrapping her hips and knees, Then making Misty stand to finish on Her Ankles and feet.

With Misty finished Jesse shoved Her back down to her Knees and pulled the tape of Her mouth. Pretty roughly

"OW!" 

"There we go, Now you wont be causing us any problems~" Jesse said standing in front of Her prisoner

"What are you gonna do to me? Why are you doing this?!" Misty asked. Still angry about the situation.

"Why? Do you forget all the times you twerps have gotten in our way?" She started. Slowly pacing around Misty in a circle.

"You and the other Twerp have been a thorn and an embarrasment to us for the last time" She monologued.

Misty looked around the room. Trying to do some quick thinking for an escape route

"When we bring you and all of your pokemon in, Our boss will be so happy with us~" 

"No..." Misty tried to squirm and wiggle. 

"Dont worry, Your friend will already be captured just like you~"

"Augh! You wont get away with this!" Misty tried to stand, apparently with the intent to harm Her subduer.

But Jesse still wore a smug smile as She flicked the Vibrator to the 'ON' Option

The Vibrator was in a very sensitive Area of Misty as you could assume. It kept Her on Her knees

"Ahhh..." Misty Let out quietly.

Misty blushed slightly as the vibrator let out a quiet Vibration.

"What was that?" Jesse Asked

"You... Ugh!" Misty moaned quietly in response

"Wow. This things good at keeping you quiet~" Jesse said Laughing slightly

Misty stared at the floor blushing heavily. The vibraor Keeping Her Submissive, Whilst wrapped up in Her yellow tape ready to be a prisoner.

Jessie Stood beside Her laughing. Her hand on Her abductee's shoulder.

(Thanks to RandomStuff3000 For Permission to write about His Pic of Misty, Go Check him out on Deviantart For Mummication/Cocoon fun~)


End file.
